eddsworldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Bajsido
Mariusz. Obywatel Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej. Homo Erectus z zamiłowaniem do muzyki, filmów, anime, gier, i książek Muzyka Nie pogardzi każdym rodzajem muzyki.Sam gra na perkusji. Nie nawidzi Disco Polo. Najbardziej lubuje się w metalu i rocku. Jego ulubione piosenki oraz wykonawcy to: Linkin Park - Faint, Papercut, Place in my head, The Catalyst, System of a down - Chop Suey, Sugar, Spider, Aerials. Rise Against - Prayer of the Refugee, Give it All, Hero of War Three Days Grace - I Hate Everything Abaut You, Riot, Pain Limp Bizkit - Rollin, My Generation. Flyleaf - Cassie ( Dzięki Ladylz http://pl.fineasziferb.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:LadyIz) Wykonawcy ci ( Oprócz Linkin Park) nie są pogrupowani od najlepszych do najgorszyj. Autor tak je pogrupował. A dlaczego akurat tak ? BO MOGE ! Nie są to wszyscy wykonawcy a co dopiero piosenki. Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej zapraszam tu http://www.lastfm.pl/user/Bajsido Filmy Horrorfan Mariusz może przesiedzieć nawet do pierwszej w nocy jeśli akurat wtedy zaczyna się jakiś dobry film. Boi się że spadła na niego jakaś klątwa poniważ, zawsze gdy w telewizji jest puszczany dobry znany film (Ojciec chrzestny, Władca Pierścieni, Terminator, Star Wars, Piraci z Karaibów) on albo zapomni/nie zdąży albo zostanie na lodzie ponieważ wszystkie odbiorniki telewizyjne zostaną zajęte. Oto lista filmów które ten oto osobnik lubi. American Pie - Oczywiście za humor. A niby za co ? Za piersi ? Facet dla mojego dziecka - Miejscami ten film jest zabawnie dziwny Jackass - "Idiotą trzeba się urodzić" Kronika - Oryginalny film z niesamowitym zakończeniem Project Monster - Atak na miasto potwora z widoku bezbronnej grupy ludzi z kamerą Jumper - Jedno z moich marzeń to potrafić tak jak on Kac Vegas - Jak można nie lubić tego filmu ? Avatar - Ciekawy i świetny technicznie film Blow - Niech inni aktorzy schylają głowy nad geniuszem Johnnego Deppa Saw - "I wonna play a game ?"(W wolnym tłumaczeniu : Bedziesz grau w gre ?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=09fIVLxWb-E) Anime Mariusz bardzo lubi anime, ale niewiadomo jaka moc odciąga ją od niej. Gdy już obejrzy jeden odcinek jakiegoś anime nie może przestać i tak spędza najbliższe kilka godzin. A jeśli nie może uruchomić filmu nie chce mu się próbować jeszcze raz ( Od 1,5 roku ogląda serie Naruto Shippuden a jest dopiero na 12 odcinku...) Jego ulubione Anime Death Note - Ukłony nad Boskością L One Piece - Nic bardziej dziwnego/świetnego (niepotrzebne skreślić) nie można było wymyślić Elfen Lied - Słodkie istotki i urywanie łbów Highschool of the Dead - Za te wielkie.....hordy zombie Gry Osobnik wyraża wysokie zainteresowanie grami komputerowymi. Jego ulubionymi rodzajami są cRpg, TPS oraz Strategie. Z tabunów gier w które grał można wyrużnić te które lubi najbardziej: Mount & Blade : Warband - Prawdziw symulator średniowiecza Gothic - Wszystkie trzy części (Bez IV bo to gniot) potrafią zadowolić człowieka wspaniałym klimatem Sims - (bez komentarza) Splinter Cell - Poznałem wszystkie przygody "Samotnego Rybaka" i na nich nie poprzestane. Hitman - Mówią żeby nie przynosić roboty do domu.... Książki Potrafi przeczytać 500 stronicowa książkę w tydzień ("Krzyżaków" obaliłem w 6 dni. Przerabiałem po 100 stron dziennie) Wszystkie książki bierze z Publicznej Biblioteki Miejskiej w Różanie. Do jego ulubione książki oraz gatunki to: Fantasy - Wiedźmin, Achaja Thriller - Złe rzeczy się zdarzają, Biały Niedźwiedź Horrory - Noc Zombie, Amok